How to Flirt
by OtakuCertified
Summary: Liz teaches Maka to flirt but some things went amiss (Please don't ead this, it is shit! I don't even know why I am posting this! I'm sorry for even coming up with idea) One shot, Rated M for sex and language SoulxMaka


**How do you flirt?**

Maka sat bored in free study

Usually she would study to hearts desires but lately her heart had desired...

Other things...

More of one person particularly

Soul, her best friend and weapon partner. That Soul. Which made everything more difficult because Maka was pretty damn sure that he saw her as a sister or something. A sister that wears short skirts and very fancy panties. Maka sighed and stared at the board. _'How the heck do you flirt with a guy? I don't have a single book on the subject' _Maka inwardly groaned and set her head on the desk. Liz glanced over at the defeated looking bookworm. She gave a firm poke to her arm.

"Yo Maka what's wrong?" She asked. Her thug life morphed the question into a demand. Maka warily looked over at the elder gun.

"Hey Liz, you have a lot of guys come to all the time asking for your number and stuff like that right?" Maka asked. Liz grinned and pointed a thumb to herself

"Naturally"

"So then how do you flirt?" Liz looked stumped for a second before laughing out loud like Maka had told a really good joke.

"That's a good one Maka! All girls know how to flirt it's in their natural DNA" Liz giggled. Maka glared before giving up and asking for help.

"Not me...I can't catch the interest of the guy I like to save life" Maka immediately knew she should have reworded the statement better. Because the look on Liz's face gave her the chills. A look of sheer evil. Of malice and terrified Maka to her core even worse than the Kishin. The look of...

A giddy girl...

"It's Soul isn't it?" Liz smirked. Maka slapped her hand over Liz's mouth and gave her best war face.

"Don't you dare say another word!" Maka growled out. Liz made the A-Okay sign and Maka released the demon gun.

"I totally knew it! You know I don't really think you would have to try with him. I think he is already waaaaay into you" Liz rolled her tongue and Maka shot her daggers.

"Okay, okay Bookworm put away the knives and I'll teach you how to flirt," Maka rolled her eyes and Liz smiled. "Okay the first thing you gotta do is always have a sweets smile on, not a ditzy idiot smile. A small one, like you think whatever the hell a guy says is funny unless it's serious. Then maybe a little contact, a gentle touch on the shoulder or arm is good. Third step is you brush your hair behind your ear. Make it look like you not actually trying but you are interested. Those are just some simple steps." Maka nodded, taking all the information in. Liz grinned when something caught her eyes and immediately she managed to pull off Maka's vest. "Now go try what I taught you on Kid, for practice. He is out in the hall. Go on! GIT" Liz shooed her off.

Maka bit her lips as she went down the stairs and headed towards Kid. Liz was right he was in the hall and just finished talking with Stein.

"H-hey Kid!" Maka put on a small smile. Kid grumbled a small hello in reply and Maka feared she may have done something wrong. "Is something matter?"

"I-it's nothing. Just whenever I talk with Stein I always focus on the unsymmetrical screw in his head. It drives me up the wall!" Kid scratched his head and to his surprise, Maka giggled. Giving a sweet innocent laugh like what he said was funny.

"Yeah I guess it is a little distracting. But don't let it bother you too much Kid" Kid smiled a little and chuckled in agreement.

Unknown to Maka, Soul was coming up the stairs to the hallway. Liz was leaning against the wall waiting for him. He looked up at the demon gun curiously. She smirked and thumbed over to their partners. Soul stared for a moment before realizing what going on.

Sort of...

Maka brushed her bangs out of her eyes. The mossy green eyes that shone with confidence as she talked with Kid. Soul felt instantly his blood start bubbling with jealousy. Normally when Maka talked with a guy alone he didn't feel so angry and jealous.

But when she talked to Kid alone...

Soul wasn't the most reasonable scythe in the area. He saw Kid as a huge threat to him when it came to Maka. He was wealthy, handsome guy with a big title. Soul was too, well he used to be before he came here. Probably richer than Kid and had a bigger name too if they went to New York.

Soul growled a little, showing his sharp and pointed teeth. Like he was ready to rip into Kid like a lion would its prey. When Maka's gentle and elegant hand touched Kid's shoulder Soul clenched his fists. He took a step forward to drag his meister off somewhere but Liz pulled him back.

"You know she was talking to me about a guy she likes earlier, apparently you aren't doing a good job of showing your interest in her" Liz said slyly. Letting it be taking however he wanted. Soul blushed a little and calmed down a tad. "I guess Maka got tired of waiting and decided to go after the guy she liked" Liz grinned as she twisting the appearance of the situation. Soul felt his heart drop as he looked at the two meisters. The feeling of inferiority crept up on him again. Maka's hand dropped from his shoulder on Kid's arm. Soul felt his anger bubble again and he unleashed it on a single blow to the wall.

Liz jumped back and yelped. The noise of the impact startled everyone in the hallway, causing it to go silent and everyone stare at Soul. The craterous hole that he made was in dented in the wall. Soul's arm turned into a scythe and dragged it down, adding a new mark before it changed back.

"I need to blow off some steam" He grumbled before heading off back down the stairs. Maka quickly hurried over to Liz.

"What happened?" Maka gasped. Liz shook her head and shrugged.

"I think he saw you practice flirting on Kid and probably took it the wrong way" Liz crossed her fingers behind her back. Maka let her jaw drop before running after her partner. Kid came up to his weapon partner.

"What the heck was that about?" He asked and examined the damage to the wall.

"Just playing match maker"

"SOUL WAIT UP!" Maka shouted at him. Soul stopped at the sound of her voice and turned to face her. Her concerned eyes and small frown on her lips. Soul's imagination screwed around with him. Those perfect innocent petal like lips against the pale lips of Death the Kid. Their hands roaming each other and stripping off clothes. Her hair loose as she whispered words of love to Kidd. Her voice broke through the images of his scumbag of an imagination. "What the hell was that?" She gestured to the school. Soul swung a leg over his bike , fists clenched.

"None of your fucking business, why don't you go and shag you boyfriend" He revved up the engine and sped off. Anger surged through Maka and she chased after the bike. But lost sight after it.

Maka heaved huge breaths and entered the apartment. The pounding of Soul's large speakers, generosity of his parents, vibrated the air. Prayer of refugee strummed through the walls. Maka tore off her jacket and book bag, kicked off her shoes and stripped off her vest and tie before storming over to his room.

Maka swung the door open angrily. Her eyes scanning the room for her partner until they fell on him. He was lying on the bed shirtless and sockless. He raised a head to scowl at her. Red eyes seemed livid with her. Maka matched his fire when he turned up the volume on his speakers. The music vibrating the walls. Maka growled and charged forward and ripped out the cord from the wall. The song switched from the speakers to his phone where it was docked.

"What the hell Maka?" Soul growled.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Maka shouted at him. Soul was surprised at her language for a moment before ignoring her question "You damage school property, basically tell me to fuck off and speed off making me chase you until I couldn't run. You are being a little shit! So what's your god damn problem?" Maka seethed. At this point Soul was on his feet trying to get the cord from her hand. "No! Not until you tell me what's wrong with you!" Soul snapped his head up to her.

"You wanna know what's wrong with me?" He hissed.

"I thought that was obvious" Maka tried to calm herself but she felt like she was on fire.

"You are whats wrong with me!" Soul shoved her onto his bed and straddled her. Pinning her hands down forcefully. "Everyday I'm forced to look at you and know I can never have you. It kills me each time I stare at you because then I get my hopes up. I wanna do so many god damn things to you it's almost painful!"

"I don't remember saying you could never have me! You just decided that all on your own you stupid idiot. I have to endure day after day of you receiving partner requests. Girls asking you out and a whole bunch of other bullshit and you think it kills you?" Maka shouted at him. Her eyes widened as did his. She felt raw from ripping out all her secrets like that. What was wrong with her? She never would be so blunt with her emotions. Maka took in a breath "I've been in love with you so long I can't even-" Soul cut her off. Smashing his lips into hers which she gladly accepted. The angry force that pinned her hands faded and grew softer against her skin. A tongue slipped into Soul's mouth, surprised at her aggressiveness but enjoyed it. Maka's hands gripped his hair, pulling it to the point of pain and her legs wrapped around his waist. Soul groped her chest and a hand slipped under her panties. She moaned when he plunged a finger into her.

"Maka I don't think I can stop" He managed to get out.

"Then don't" Maka mewled as he added another finger. Plunging them deeper into her. Coated in her warm fluids and coaxed by her moans to do more. But to her dismay he pulled them out and held them to his lips.

"Fuck Maka I wanna be inside of you" Soul licked his finger clean. A hand unbuttoned his red jeans and pulled down along with his boxers. Trying to get them off his legs but Maka gave up when Soul resumed kissing her. His rough hands pulled her blouse open and quite literally ripped off her underwear. Discarding them beside the bed.

Maka's hand guided him to her entrance, brushing against the erection. Soul pushed into her and much to his surprise. Maka yelped and cringed.

"Y-you're a virgin?" He asked like the thought eluded him. Maka nodded and hissed a complaint about him being too big. "I'll try to be gentle" Soul kissed her and slowly thrusted in and out of her. Maka moaned and hissed at the same time until she got to the feeling of him.

She began begging for more. Pleading him to go harder and faster. Crying out that he was torturing her on purpose. Soul couldn't resist any longer. Despite promising to be gentle, Maka was making it extremely hard. In a sudden motion, Soul lifted her legs onto his shoulders and leaned down on her. Bending her legs to impossible degrees. His hand abandoned the sheets and gripped the head board.

"You asked for it" Soul grinned and thrusted into her with much force. Maka cried out in pleasure. Giddy from the rough sensation. Soul repeated the action continuously, the headboard slapping against the wall. The mattress creaked as he sucked her neck. Soul's tongue trailed along her neck, tasting her pale creamy skin. Pounding into her and making her scream his name repeatedly. Maka had the face that even a huge slut would blush at. Green eyes glazed over, faced flushed, drool down her face with a grin. He felt her nails dig into his back and rip down his skin. Soul howled her name like a wolf at the full moon. He sunk his teeth into her neck, drawing tiny specks of blood.

Maka's inner walls clenched around him and she screamed louder. She screamed his name louder as she came. Forcing him to follow suit.

His toes curled against the blue sheets and his fists tightened on the head banner. He had screamed her name as he came inside.

Soul pulled out and just collapsed right beside her panting. Red jeans around his ankles, her skirt hiked up on her hips while her shirt was missing a few buttons. His spiky hair was even more messier while her pigtails were askew.

"Holy fuck..." Soul said breathlessly

"That was so cool" Maka giggled. Soul smiled and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. Slipping a tongue inside her mouth.

"You're mine"


End file.
